


A Rose by Any Other Name (Would Smell Just as Sweet)

by Chimerical



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimerical/pseuds/Chimerical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD has discovered a lost war hero from World War II frozen in ice. No, not that one – the other one.</p>
<p>In which Bucky Barnes takes up Captain America’s shield and Steve Rogers becomes the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose by Any Other Name (Would Smell Just as Sweet)

His eyes flutter open.  
  
The room that he’s in looks like any other hospital room that he’s ever been in. It’s the strains of a familiar baseball game that set him on edge. Dodgers against the Phillies, May of 1941 – he’d been there.  
  
A beautiful, professional-looking red-headed dame (HYDRA agent?) steps into the room. If it weren’t for the situation, he would almost be making a pass at her. He brushes off her greeting with a brusque “Where am I?”  
  
A recovery room in New York City, she says, but why would an old game be airing if this was just a place in America, if the enemy wasn’t trying to put him off-guard?  
  
“Where am I, really?” A thread of tension enters her voice when he presses her, and her faces freezes when he reveals the flaw in her façade. He’s right.  
  
When several menacing, black-clad soldiers rush into the room, he takes a second to think _no, no, no, I can’t go back under HYDRA’s knife_ before he bursts through the “wall,” sparing a confused glance at his surroundings as he runs out of the building and onto the street (?). There are so many alien things whirling past him – cars – people – bright, flashing signs – that he feels like he has to stop for a moment to take it all in, or he’ll have a panic attack.  
  
“At ease, soldier.” He whirls around to face a man who looks like the villain of a bad war cartoon. Dressed in all black, wearing an eye patch, in possession of an army of soldiers who surround him – everything about the man screams menacing. The man steps into place in front of him.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but. We thought it best to break it to you slowly,” the man drawls.  
  
His face pinches. “Break what?”  
  
The man pauses. Sighs. “You’ve been asleep, Sarge. For almost seventy years.”  
  
James Buchanan Barnes opens his mouth to say something like _what the hell are you on_ before looking around. Stopping. Heaving one shaky breath, then another, in a combination of both panic and physical exertion.  
  
“You gonna be okay?” the other man prompts after a moment.  
  
Bucky nods slowly. “Yeah, yeah, just…"  
  
"What happened to Steve Rogers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tentatively Stucky and tentatively to be continued.


End file.
